


This Thing We Do - Comic Adaptation

by omanomagon, summerofspock



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Comic, Comic adaptation, Illustrations, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Scene: Church in London 1941 (Good Omens), Smut, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 13:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22497094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omanomagon/pseuds/omanomagon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerofspock/pseuds/summerofspock
Summary: Based on the fic “This Thing We Do” by summerofspock, as a tribute to all the writing they do https://archiveofourown.org/works/20926493
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 77
Kudos: 343





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [summerofspock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerofspock/gifts).
  * Inspired by [This Thing We Do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20926493) by [summerofspock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerofspock/pseuds/summerofspock). 




	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter 9




	10. Chapter 10




	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not happy with how this page turned out so I plan on revisiting it later and then doing the shading


	12. Chapter 12




	13. Chapter 13




	14. Chapter 14




	15. Chapter 15




	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s it! Thanks so much for reading and for all your comments! Thank you summerofspock for making such amazing fics and for encouraging me along the way!

**Author's Note:**

> Hoping to update weekly on Fridays. You can find me on [Twitter,](https://twitter.com/omanomagon) [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/omanomagon/), [Tumblr](https://omanomagon.tumblr.com/), and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/Omanomagon).


End file.
